vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming project by the studios related to Vocaloid, please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumours and misunderstandings. The Vocaloid3 software is out in September 2011. Confirmed Vocaloids New vocals *CUL - after her inital introduction as the mascot of VOCALO Revolution, Cul has now been confirmed to be becoming a Vocaloid in her own right. Internet.Co will be creating her voicebank. Previously, her "voice" was that of any female Vocaloid, typically VY1 for the show and Miku for a competition song. "Cul rebirth" voiced by Eri Kitamura. Vocaloid 3 *Ring Suzune - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Lui. Vocaloid 3 *Lui Hibiki - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Ring. Vocaloid 3 *Crypton has confirmed CV04 a male Vocaloid. Previously mentioned to be Vocaloid 2; no further mentioning, status unknown. *PowerFX have confirmed 1 male Vocaloid for Vocaloid 3 ''to be released on Oct. 1st at an estimated price of $129. http://engloids.info/news/powerfx-vocaloid3-release-date-cost-estimate/ *Zero-G have confirmed 2 new voicebanks for ''Vocaloid 3 *Bplats have confirmed male and female VY voicebanks in English. *AH software is doing a producer based project. The intention is to create a variety of different output results for Vocaloid to see the software evolve in new directions. *1st PLACE: Lia, the singer best known for her performance of the theme songs for Air and Angel Beats! will also be providing her voice for 1st Place's first Vocaloid. *Yamaha confirmed a female Vocaloid based on singer Miu Sakamoto. *Korean company SBS Artech will be releasing a Korean voicebank . The voice provider will be artist Kim Tahi (17 year old member of the K-pop girl band "Glam"). She will have both a Japanese and a Korean voicebank, and English pronunciation will be possible via the Korean one. *Sound samples were also shown for Chinese Vocaloids, details unknown. *Giuseppe said to be aiding in the production of a male and female Spanish Vocaloids, details unknown. Updates *Crypton is updating Kaito and Meiko to later engine versions. *Crypton has confirmed that an English voicebank for Hatsune Miku is in the works. *Crypton has confirmed that the Kaito Append is Vocaloid 2. *Crypton has confirmed a Megurine Luka Append. *Internet Co., Ltd has confirmed Megpoid Extend, Vocaloid 2. *Updates for Gumi, Gakupo, Lily and Ryuto are to occur for Vocaloid 3. *Crypton will keep current Vocaloids made for Vocaloid 2 on Vocaloid 2 but will make allowance for them to be updated for free. *VY1 and VY2 will be updated and sold together with the Vocaloid3 software. Awaiting Further Information thumb|right|MoeJapan Vocaloid; Vocaloidol *Surfers Paradise and Studio DEEN are collaborating on a project known as the i-Style Project; what exactly the project is remains unknown. Currently one character "Aoki Lapis" has been confirmed. *MOEJAPAN has introduced the concept of a “Vocaloid you can meet”, the “fusion of a 2D Vocaloid and a 3D idol”: Vocaloidol. “Real” idols from two agencies, MOGRA and Dear Stage, will provide their voices to several Vocaloids, and there will be events where fans will have the opportunity to meet these "real Vocaloids".link Possible Future Voicebanks *According to Internet Co., Ltd, if there is enough demand there will be a Gackpoid Extend. *Anders confirmed that if English Vocaloids become more popular, Zero-G and PowerFX will consider making Appends for their Vocaloids. *According to Anders, if there is demand updates for all past Zero-G and PowerFX Vocaloids to newer engines is a possiblity. The major factor in this though is the workload needed and involved in the process against the demand. *Crypton announced at the "Miku Conference" at Anime Expo 2011 that an English version of KAITO may occur. However, this process is more complex then Miku English and due to its complexicity have not confirmed if it is or is not happening.